dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Hee Chul
Perfil *'''Nombre: '''김희철/Kim Hee Chul. [[Archivo:Super-Junior-Heechul_1389333826_af_org.jpg|thumb|Heechul|300px]] *'''Nombre Chino:''' 希澈/Xī Chè. *'''Apodos:''' Heenim, Cinderella, Lady Hee Hee, Kim Cherry, Estrella Universal, Cherry Oppa y Rella. *'''Profesión:''' Cantante, Modelo, Compositor, Actor, MC, DJ y Locutor. *'''Fecha de Nacimiento:''' *'''Lugar de Nacimiento:''' Hoengseong (Gangwon), Corea del Sur. *'''Estatura:''' 180 cm *'''Peso:''' 60kg *'''Grupo Sanguíneo:''' AB *'''Signo Zodíacal:''' Cáncer *'''Signo Chino:''' Cerdo *'''Agencia:''' [[:Categoría:SM Entertainment|SM Entertainment]] Dramas *[[Flower Grandpa Investigation Unit]] (tvN, 2014, en grabación) *[[The_Heirs#Reparto|The Heirs]] (SBS, 2013, cameo Ep.4) *Youth Melody (SNTV, 2010) *[[I Am Legend]] (SBS, 2010, cameo) *[[Loving You a Thousand Times]] (SBS, 2009) *[[Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun]] (MBC, 2009, cameo) *[[Golden Bride]] (SBS, 2007) *[[Bad Family]] (SBS, 2006) *[[Rainbow Romance]] (MBC, 2005) *[[Loveholic]] (KBS, 2005, cameo) *[[Sharp 2]] (KBS, 2005) *[[Nonstop 6]] (MBC, 2005-2007) Temas para Dramas *''First Star'' tema para [[Loving You a Thousand Times]] (2009) *''Can It be love'' tema para [[Rainbow Romance]] (2006) - Junto a [[Kim_Ki_Bum|Kibum]] *''A Family'' tema para [[Bad Family]], (2006) - Junto a Go Hyun Wook Películas *[[I AM.]] (2012) *Alvin And The Superband (2008 - Voz de Simon) *[[Attack on the Pin-Up Boys]] (2007) Programas de TV *[[We Got Married|Global We Got Married - Season 2]] (MBC, 2014, en emisión) - Pareja de [[Guo Xue Fu]] *[[The Return of Superman (TV Show)|Superman is Back]] (KBS, 2014.03.09) - Junto a [[Kang In|Kangin]] *I Live Alone (MBC, 2014.02.14) *[[Weekly Idol]] (MBC, 2014.01.01, Ep. 128) *The Human Condition (KBS, 2013.12.14, Ep. 46) *War of Words (SSulzun) (JTBC, 2013 - presente, MC) *Golden Fishery / Radio Star (MBC, 2011, MC) *Come to Play (MBC, 2011, Ep. 349) - Junto a los miembros de Chocoball *[[Immortal Songs 2]] (KBS, 2011) - Acompañante de [[Lee Hong Ki|Hongki]] *[[Oh My School]] (KBS, 2010, Ep. 6) - Como amigo de [[Lee Hong Ki|Hongki]] *[[Running Man]] (SBS, 2010, Ep. 20) *Night Star (KBS, 2010, Ep. 5) *[[Family outing season 2|Family Outing Season 2]] (SBS, 2010) *Invincible Youth Season 1 (KBS, 2010, Ep. 18) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2009, Ep. 24-25) *Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2009, Ep. 97,109) *Band of Brothers (Mnet, 2008-2009, MC) - Junto a [[Kang In|Kangin]], [[Jay Kim|Jay]] y [[Kim Jung Mo|Jungmo]] *[[Good Daddy]] (SBS, 2008-2009) *YaShimManMan Season 2 (SBS, 2008, Ep. 6) *Explorando el Cuerpo Humano (SBS, 2007-2008) *Happy Together Season 2 (KBS, 2007) *Idol World (KM, 2007, Ep. 6-13) - Junto a [[Super Junior T]] *YaShimManMan Season 1 (SBS, 2006-2007) *Star Golden Bell Season 1 (KBS, 2006) *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) *Real Romance Love Letter Season 3 (SBS, 2006) *Real Romance Love Letter Season 2 (SBS, 2005-2006) *Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) Programas de Radio *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2014.04.01, invitado) *Idol True Colors (MBC C-Radio, 2014.03.14, invitado) *CulTwo Show Radio(SBS Power FM, 2013.11.26, invitado) *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2013.10.21-23, DJ Especial junto a [[Kang In|Kangin]]) *Park Sohyun’s Lovegame (SBS Power FM, 2013.10.03, invitado) *SungDong Cafe (SDTV, 2013, DJ y Locutor) *YoungStreet Show (SBS Power FM, 2011, DJ y Locutor) Colaboraciones * Breakups Are So Typical Of Me ft. [[Kim Jang Hoon]] * King Wang Zzang ft. [[Defconn]] Musicales *Xanadu (2008) Temas para Musicales *''Don't Walk Away'' tema para Xanadu 'Musical' (2008) Vídeos Musicales *[[Im Chang Jung]] - "Open the Door" (2013) *[[SISTAR]] - "Shady Girl" (2010) *[[The TRAX]] - "Let You Go" (con [[Victoria_Song|Victoria Song]] de [[F(x)]]) (2010) *[[Magolpy]] - "Girl In Flight" (con [[Shin_Dong_Hee|ShinDong]] y [[Kang_In|Kang In]]) (2007) Reconocimientos *'''2011 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Rookie Award (Show/Entertainment) *'''2010 GO KPOP Music Awards: '''Best use of social media (Facebook, Twitter, etc.) *'''2010 All Kpop Awards: '''Best Social Ntwork Personality 2011 *'''2007 Summer Break Mnet 20's Choice Awards: '''Best Pretty Boy Curiosidades '''Grupo K-pop:''' [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Junior Super Junior], [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/M&D M&D] **'''Sub-Grupo: [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Junior_T Super Junior T] ''' ** '''Posición:''' Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín * '''Familia:''' Padre, Madre, y Hermana mayor (Kim Hee Jin) * '''Instrumentos''''':''''' '''Piano, Batería, una vez tocó el violín y guitarra, domina un poco la armónica. * '''Creencia religiosas:''' Ninguna (es ateo) * '''Fanclub oficial:''' Petals (pétalos) * '''Educación:''' Universidad Sang Ji Youg. Se graduó en 2008. * '''Hobbies:''' Escribir historias de hadas, imitaciones, dibujar comics, jugar, bailar, leer e Instagram. * Una vez Heechul, junto con Yunho, Jaejoong y Kangin comieron con 300.000 won. * Aún cuando estaba enfermo él asistía a la escuela. * A Heechul siempre le habían gustado las mujeres mayores, pero como hoy en día existe gran cantidad de artistas nuevos que son lindos, él ahora se siente más atraído por mujeres más jóvenes. * Su definición del amor cuanto es:”La única capacidad de derretir un corazón es igual que un hielo”. * Realmente odia que le digan lo que tiene que hacer, sólo escucha a [[Donghae]] y [[Taeyeon]]. * Le gusta bailar las coreografías de grupo de chicas. * Es conocido por tener un rostro femenino, vestirse como Lady Gaga en un concierto, ser un poco infantil, decir siempre lo que piensa y considerarse más hermoso que cualquiera. * Declaró ser fan de [[AOA]]. * Sólo le permite a [[Donghae & Eunhyuk|Donghae]] y a [[U-Know Yunho|Yunho]] hablarle informalmente. * Heechul piensa que no debe inclinarse demasiado ante nadie (saludo con reverencia), exceptuando sus padres. Por eso, cuando terminan los conciertos y todos los miembros se inclinan para saludar, él nunca lo hace, al contrario, se queda parado ahí y saluda con la mano. * Es considerado una de las celebridades más amistosas por su brillante personalidad y por el hecho de que tiene muchos amigos celebridades y por ello recibe muchas solicitudes para ser MC de diferentes programas. * Es conocido por tener una personalidad única ya que es muy confiado y no le da miedo en decir lo que piensa aunque a veces es un poco tímido. * En un programa una persona le pregunto: ¿De dónde sacas tu confianza? y él dijo "De mi rostro" lo cual ocasionó risas. * En un programa dijo: Yo, Kim Heechul, nací para que las mujeres se enamoraran de mí, no es mi culpa mi madre y mi padre crearon esta cara”. * [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Kyun_Mi_Ri Kyun Mi Ri], su madre en el drama [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Bride Golden Bride], dijo "Honestamente él tiene la personalidad de una mujer de mediana edad, es ruidoso, entrometido, admite cualquier cosa y es muy confiado. Pero es tierno, siempre alegre y nada se interpone en su camino, incluso entonces puede ser educado cuando debe serlo, él alegra a la gente”. * Nunca miente en un programa y por ello cuando Sulli tuvo su rumor en el 2013 él le pidió a ella que no le dijera algo al respecto porque se vería obligado a decirlo en War of Words ya que tenía que grabar el programa unos días después. Sólo dijo que estaba muy asombrado porque había recibido muchísimas llamadas perdidas de Sulli cuando él estaba en el servicio militar. * Comentó sobre la salida de [[Kris]] en EXO, diciendo que no estaba bien y no estaba de acuerdo con el cómo se comporto Kris, no por lo que hizo sino por cómo lo hizo, porque el caso de Super Junior con [[Han Geng|Hankyung]] fue muy distinto. * Es demasiado honesto, asegura que ha tenido varias novias desde su debut pero dice que nunca presentará sus novias a la sociedad. * Le gustan las chicas demasiado femeninas, que usen minifaldas y tacones. * Heechul culpa a su tipo de sangre AB por su personalidad única, pero ha revelado que en la realidad es muy tímido y simplemente no sabe cómo expresarse. * A él le gusta hacer bromas, pero él no puede ser engañado, una vez los miembros le intentaban hacer una broma, pero él rápidamente descubrió las cámaras ocultas. * Es una persona que siempre defenderá a aquellos cercanos a él, incluso dejando su imagen de famoso de lado para poder estar junto a ellos. Comentó en un programa de radio que cuando unos estudiantes insultaron a [[Han Geng|Hankyung]] (amigo de Heechul y Ex-miembro de Suju) en chino, Heechul se enojó tanto que olvido su imagen de famoso y le preguntó a los fans donde se habían ido esos estudiantes, dijo que le enojó tanto que hicieran eso sólo porque él es extranjero. * Cuando se formó Super Junior, Heechul se preocupaba mucho por el líder, él escribió en su cuenta de Twitter "Hoy [[Leeteuk]], se ha desmayado debido al cansancio otra vez " Heechul escribió que estuvo cuidando de él, y dijo " Somos hyungs, pero yo solo te tengo a ti como mi hyung...". * Durante el debut de Super Junior, una ley forzó al miembro chino, [[Han Geng|Hankyung]], a usar una máscara , teniendo prohibido mostrar su cara en TV , luego de 2o 3 meses del sufrimiento de Hankyung , Heechul de repente lo empujó al frente del escenario y dijo "Está bien" diciéndole a Hankyung que no se preocupara,Heechul rompió la ley y le quito la máscara, dijo "No sé nada respecto a las leyes, pero sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal". * A pesar de la escandalosa salida de [[Han Geng|Hankyung]] de Super Junior, aunque algunos miembros se enojaron con él, Heechul siempre le apoyó y no teme decir que aún son muy buenos amigos, prueba de ello son las fotos que suben juntos. * Él y [[Choi Si Won|Siwon]] son los únicos que no temen hacer comentarios sobre [[Han Geng|Hankyung]], lo apoyan y siguen en contacto. * Declaró ser fan boy de [[Kim Sung Kyu]]. Éstos dos son muy buenos amigos. * Es fanboy de Anna de Frozen. *Es el primer miembro de Super Junior en alcanzar 1 millón de seguidores en Instagram. Su cuenta en ésta red social la creó en junio de 2013 pero comenzó a usarla solo hasta el 30 de agosto, día que finalizó su servicio militar. * Heechul forma parte de la segunda temporada de We Got Married Global Edition junto con la actriz y cantante taiwanesa [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Guo_Xue_Fu Puff Kuo] del grupo Dream Girls. * Se impresiona mucho por la belleza de [[Guo Xue Fu|Puff]] aunque ella es del tipo lindo y no del tipo sexy como a él suelen gustarle las chicas, le gusta mucho que use pantalones cortos y faldas porque le gustan las chicas muy femeninas, sin embargo, le molesta que las use demasiado porque los demás chicos la ven y aún más en invierno. Pese a ello nunca le dice nada siempre se la pasa gastándole bromas y jugando de un lado para otro con ella, actuando con un poco de indiferencia. *Se besó dos veces con su esposa de WGM en el episodio 4 durante la sesion fotografica. En ésta sesión [[Guo Xue Fu|Puff]] llevó un Qipao y Heechul estaba muy impresionado porque se veía muy sensual y hermosa. * Siempre intenta robarle besos a [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Guo_Xue_Fu Puff Kuo] su esposa en WGM Global Edition cada que puede. * Dice tener una ambivalencia en WGM con [[Guo Xue Fu|Puff]] porque por una parte Puff siempre tiene grandes detalles con él y éso lo hace sentirse muy feliz y amado pero se siente mal porque él sólo se la pasa jugando con ella. * Decidió estudiar chino para poder comunicarse mejor con [[Guo Xue Fu|Puff]], ya que aunque ella hable un poco de coreano e inglés se las arreglan para comunicarse pero no es suficiente porque Heechul sólo habla bien el coreano. * Estudia chino con [[Zhou Mi|Jomi]] y [[Henry Lau|Henry.]] * Presentó a [[Zhou Mi|Jomi]] y [[Guo Xue Fu|Puff]] en los primeros episodios de WGM ya que no podían entenderse y necesitaban un traductor. [[Zhou Mi|Jomi]] y [[Guo Xue Fu|Puff]] simpatizaron mucho porque hablan el mismo idioma además Jomi ya conocía a Puff pues la había visto y le gustaba mucho porque es fan de su grupo. Ésto no le gustó para nada a Heechul quien se la pasó haciendo berrinche todo el tiempo y actuando infantil para llamar la atención de [[Guo Xue Fu|Puff]], él mismo se sorprendió por lo que estaba haciendo. * Se pone muy celoso siempre que [[Guo Xue Fu|Puff]] habla con [[Zhou Mi|Jomi]] quién ya es como parte de su familia y [[Zhou Mi|Jomi]] dice que Puff es demasiado linda. * [[Guo Xue Fu|Puff]] siempre llama a Heechul "Cherry Oppa" o "Selang" que es el equivalente chino para Lobo, refiriéndose a que Heechul es muy pervertido, ya que siempre quiere robarle besos además de que cuando van por la calle saluda a otras chicas y tiene demasiadas amigas. A Heechul no le agrada nada, pese a esto asegura que es cierto. *Confundió el nombre de su esposa en WGM y le dijo [[Sulli]]. Aseguró que ésto sólo había sucedido porque él y Sulli son grandes amigos y como Sulli y [[Guo Xue Fu|Puff]] las dos son lindas y tiernas le es fácil confundir sus nombres. * Es el cantante con más amigas Idols, entre ellas están [[Son Dam Bi]], S[[Sulli|ulli]], J[[Jia Meng|ia]] y muchas más. Enlaces *[http://instagram.com/kimheenim Instagram Oficial] *[https://twitter.com/HeeZZinPang Twitter Oficial] *[https://www.facebook.com/HeeNim1818 Facebook Oficial] *[http://weibo.com/heenim18 Weibo Oficial (Heenim18)] Galería